A Totally Different Cinderella Story
by Nyanfufu-desu
Summary: There's all these Cinderella stories! Another Cinderella Story and, of course, the original. What would happen if Cinderella's life was twisted into the present and changed her life? The new Cinderella is named Alice, since it would be wacky if there was someone named Cinderella in real life. And the new Prince Charming is a celebrity! Kinda like a mix of Starstuck and Cinderella!
1. Replay

**Hello! Nice to meet chu, desu! ^-^ I am Nyanfufu-desu owo Enough with le blabbing, roll the chapter! I do not own Cinderella! **

* * *

_A Totally Different Cinderella Story_  
_Chapter 1: _Replay  
Cinderella knew she was in a fairy tale. She sighed because all the children kept reading her story over and over again, and she had to replay **everything.** (Author's Note: DUN DUN DUNNNN :p) _If only I could live a new life, _she thought.

"Oi, Cinderella!" her stepmother shouted.

"Yes, Stepmother?" she replied.

Go clean our rooms," she ordered.

"Yes, Stepmother," Cinderella replied.

She went to the stepmother's room first. _"How could she not get bored of replaying this?"_ she thought.

She cleaned the entire room, except for under the bed. "Last thing," she thought, sighing. Cinderella found a peculiar item under the bed. _"What on earth is this?"_ she thought. And was left to ponder about the stange object. To be Continued!

* * *

**Me: Gumen gumen! \(o)/ Don't punish me! Please!**  
**Cinderella: Hmph! Hmph!  
Me: What's up with you! O.o  
Cinderella: You treat me like I'm a slave T.T  
Me: Um... Aren't you already a slave? O.o  
Cinderella: Um... o.o Touche O.o  
Me: That's what I thought!  
Cinderella: The next chapter will be due tomorrow or in 2 days!  
Me: Yup! ow I may be a newbie, but I prepared, so SATISFACTION GUARANTEED! **


	2. Strange Clock

**Me: Sorry for not uploading, repeating the same chapter, and for being a newbie lol. :P But yeah, I am :(  
Cinderella: Hey, hey can we get going? I wanna know what happens and what that "thingy" is.  
Me: Kay! Before we roll on, I do NOT own Cinderella. K! ROLL IT!  
Cinderella: ROLLING :D**

* * *

_Chapter 2: StrangeClock_  
_  
_It was a strange looking clock. The clock had three arms. The arms had words on them. The tiniest said, "Past." She gazed with sparkles in her eyes. The medium sized one said, "Present." Cinderella was astonished! The last one said, "Future." She was wondering what this strange device was... _"Huh? We're in the what?"_ she thought surprised. Cinderella stared at the clock with curiosity. _"We're in the past?"_ she thought. Cinderella's stepmother called out to her," Hurry up!"

She sighed and replied," Yes, Stepmother!" Cinderella got an idea! _"If we're in the past,"_ she thought," _let's go to the present!"_ She twisted the past arrow to the right and put the present arrow up.

"CINDERELLA!" her stepmother shouted," GET BACK HERE!" She had a red face and was about to grab her, but Cinderella was gone and disappeared to the present.

"Ow!" Cinderella said as she landed to a entirely different place. To Be Continued!

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading! And as a gift, I'll do the ****correct**** thing this time. Really sorry!  
Cinderella: O M G! What happened to me! *starts to freak out*  
Me: *grabs hose and sprays her*  
Cinderella: Back! Thanks! :)  
Me: No problem. -sighs- Thank you for waiting and I'll try to NOT repeat the chapter.  
Cinderella: You better *glares*  
Me: I just saved you D:  
Cinderella: Oh yeah... Bye! :D  
Me: Bye bye! *waves***


	3. New Place!

**Me: Back with the new chapter :D  
Cinderella: I wanna know what happened to me! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! D:  
Me: Calm down o.o  
Cinderella: *goes on another freak out*  
Me: I do NOT own Cinderella! BTW: This chapter is really long :) Roll the chapter!  
Cinderella: *calms down* ROLLING :D**

* * *

_Chapter 3: New Place! __  
"What's up with this place?"_ Cinderella thought,_"Is this our mansion, only more new and clean?"_ This was the present that we all lived in, and the only people who don't know about it are: Cinderella and the people from the past.

"Oh, Alice!" a strange lady called. Cinderella looked up. She found a strange lady looking at her.

"Who are you?" Cinderella asked. She looked at Cinderella curiously, and then chuckled.

"Why, I'm your stepmother,of course! And those are your two stepsisters," her stepmother from the present said," Do you need a re-introduction?" Cinderella nodded. They sighed. "Well, the taller one is named Maggie, the shorter one is Patty, and I'm your stepmother. Anything else you're forgetting?" the stepmother said.

"Um... Where do we live?" Cinderella asked.

Maggie chuckled, and then Patty said," Hollywood, duh!" Cinderella had her eyes wide open. (Author's Note: And I do mean wide open.)

"Okay, thank you very much. What did you want me to do again, Stepmother?" asked Cinderella.

"Oh, yes! That's right! I need you to make dresses for us because we are going to a celebrity party," ordered her stepmother.

"Do I get to go?" asked Cinderella.

They all laughed, then after a little while, they stopped, and then Maggie said,"Of course...Not! We don't want our stepsister there. It's embarrassing!"

They all laughed again and then her stepmother said,"Now go make our beautiful dresses, Alice." (Author's Note: We'll just call her Alice for now.) Sighing, Alice went upstairs to her room to work to sew three dresses. 3 hours later, she was still working on the 2nd dress. The first one was a pink dress with rhinestones with a very big bow in front which was for Maggie. Next was the second dress, which was light green with a two bows connecting together and jewels sparkling along. An hour passed and she finished making the dress for Patty. She wiped her brow, sighing. _"Of course I don't get to go, I'm the slave around here,"_ thought Alice,_"If only there was a way I could go... Wait a minute! Who has been there all the time just for me? My fairy godmother!"_ She decided that she would call her right here and right now. _"Fairy Godmother, please help me,"_ thought Alice. Suddenly, a little yellow note appeared in front of her. Alice gasped. The note said:

Dear Cinderella or Alice,  
This is um... Weird, but I'm not going to help you today! Sorry, but in this tale, you have got to do it yourself.  
Very sorry,  
Fairy Godmother

Alice raised her right eyebrow. _"Please explain more,"_ thought Alice, with her hands in a praying position. Another little note appear in front of her, but this time, the color was blue. It said:

Dear Alice,  
Okay... Truth is... I don't exist in the present! I only exist in the past! I know you a lot, so I guess you're shocked at that, so let me explain more. You know you've been living in a fairy tale, but you're a fairy tale that was written in the past! So now, enjoy real life and live without repeating everything. And starting today, you have to do it alone.  
Wishing you hope,  
Fairy Godmother

P.S. If you're wondering how I'm sending you these notes, it's because I sent them to you same way you came to the present, time travel.

Alice sighed, now knowing the truth. She was not at all happy, but she'll give it a try. Suddenly, she was hit with an idea! _"Someone's crashing a party tomorrow night,"_ Alice thought to herself with a smirk. (Author's Note: I'm making her sound more um... Independent or more used to present times) She finished the third dress in an hour due to the fact that she was getting quite more skilled at sewing. Another original dress done! This one was purple and had a green lace at the end, and at the end of each sleeve was green frills that complimented a purple bow tied around the waist. The dress went all the way done the ankles since she doubt that there will be anyone asking her stepmother to dance. She checked the clock and saw that it was 5 pm. She had spent 5 hours making these dresses. Alice made another dress for herself. It took her only half an hour and she took a good look at it. It was a strapless knee length dress that was Caribbean blue that was frilly at its end, and had a sky blue ribbon on the back. To Alice, it was gorgeous. Suddenly, she heard steps on the stairs and she hid the dress under her bed.

"Alice!" the trio of wickedness called out,"Are you done?"

"Yes, Stepmother and Maggie and Patty!" she replied.

The three came in and saw the three dresses that were on models. They all froze. Alice stood up and gave each of them their dresses and asked,"Well? Good enough?"

Maggie replied first,"Good enough."

Patty then said,"Not very silky, but it'll do."

Cinderella rolled her eyes. The stepmother agreed, and they all stepped out of the room. They all ran to their rooms to prepare the perfect accessories to compliment their dresses. Alice was exhausted, but she decided to find some accessories and some high heels to match her perfectly made dress. Unlike her stepmother and her stepsisters, who are always exaggerating about what they wear, she found her accessories in 2 minutes. Alice had found a pearl necklace to compliment the blue colors perfectly, an indigo-colored ribbon to tie her hair in, and some turquoise heels. She checked the clock. _"Ah... It's time for dinner,"_ she thought. She hurried downstairs and found nobody there. _"Thank goodness. They must be really obsessed with this celebrity,"_ Alice thought while cooking some pasta with chicken and some soup.

"Hey! Dinner is ready!" she called out.

Everyone was rushing down the stairs. Maggie almost slipped, Patty tripped around a bit, and their stepmother was feeling a little ditzy.

"Um... You guys okay?" Alice asked curiously.

"NO!" they screeched out at her.

_"Touchy,"_ she thought. They ate in silence, and the atmosphere was quite tense and a little awkward while Alice cleaned the kitchen. "_It's really, really tense here. I wonder what's going on in there,"_ she thought. She checked the dining room, and saw that family had finished eating and were about to leave. "Um..." was all she could say. The family glared at her. She sighed and cleaned the messy table, washed the dishes that were very hard to scrub, and mopped the floor. After all that hard work, she was hungry and exhausted. She decided to eat some boring cereal, so she made some Special-K cereal and ate quietly by herself. THUMP THUMP! _"What the heck was that?"_ Alice thought. She was really worried. It kept happening, that weird sound. THUMP THUMP! Alice went under the table really worried. To be continued :D

* * *

**Me: Done! *wipes brow*  
Cinderella: Why do you always make the bad stuff happen to me? Why not torture my family?  
Me: Cause you're the star! It's dramatic and you'll become more famous :D  
Cinderella: *eyes shining* *w*  
Me: Bye! Please review and we're in need of constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Author's Note!

Sorry! TDCS will be on hold because I have school :( Sorry! Everyone has school this month! My school happened to begin on the 8th of August. And I might post Chapter 4 on the 1st of September. I said might! K? Kay :D Sorry for not posting long and then the new chapter turned out to be a lame Author's note. I hate them too, so I'll try and post soon as possible. Oh, and anyone have ideas? I need to write Chapter 5! Having hard time to figure out what to do considering I'm one of those: Think before you type/write! :P  
~Nyanfufu-desu


End file.
